


“That’s Kozik. He’s from our Tacoma charter.”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Friends With Benefits, WOC Reader, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood





	“That’s Kozik. He’s from our Tacoma charter.”

“Jesus. Fourteen months?” 

Chibs nodded softly in response to your question and took another swig of his beer, shrugging. 

“Could’ve been worse. They could be in a lot longer than that.”

At that you agreed, taking a sip of your beer as well. That was the truth. things could’ve definitely ended much worse than they had and your brother could’ve been serving much longer. Chibs was absolutely right in his view of seeing this glass half full. It still didn’t put you anymore at ease though. Thankfully his brothers were there with him and they were providing each other with strength in numbers. Protection was the ultimate safety in jail and at least he had that. You came down as soon as you found out, even if there was nothing you could do. You wanted to at least visit him. Sure up in New York, you hadn’t seen him often either with him being across the country, but this situation seemed to put it into perspective. So you’d taken all your vacation time and bought a plane ticket, staying for two weeks to be able to visit him. The last thing you wanted was for something to go wrong and you hadn’t seen your brother in years. 

Plus it was nice to get to see the guys after so long. You’ve been down in the beginning when Juice had first joined and was prospecting, then again when he’d patched in. Come back over to Charming wasn’t something that happened often and much had changed since your last time over, including some new faces. Chibs had filled you in on most of it but looking over towards the entrance, you saw an unfamiliar blonde step through, his eyes falling on you. Immediately he put on a killer smile, one that you returned, and Chibs followed your gaze before his eyes landed on his brother as well. 

“That’s Kozik. He’s from our Tacoma charter.”

The blonde walked up and extended his hand, his smile still in place. 

“Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you, Kozik. I’m Y/N, Juice’s sister.”

He nodded in recognition and squeezed your hand softly. 

“I knew those brown eyes looked familiar. I gotta say though, yours are much prettier.” 

You laughed softly as Chibs rolled his eyes beside you. Just like Kozik to go right for the kill. Chibs knew you though and knew that your focus was going to be on Juice while you were here. You turned back to Chibs and picked back up on your conversation, Kozik’s eyes still on you even as he walked past you and back to the dorms. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

”Just tell me about her. I wanna get to know her.”

Chibs chuckled as Kozik continued to press him as they sat at the bar alone. You’d left to your hotel an hour ago and it hadn’t taken long for Kozik to stroll up and try and get the details on you from Chibs. 

“Why don’t you just as her yourself tomorrow?” 

“Because. Last thing she’s gonna want to do it play 20 questions.”

“And what makes ya think I want to play?”

Chibs laughed as Kozik huffed, finally relenting. He told him your favorite color, about the cat you and Juice had rescued as kids, about how you hadn’t liked Jax in the beginning from bringing Juice into this but had warmed up to him eventually. With the rest of the boys gone, a lot of the responsibility had fallen to him and Chibs needed some entertainment for himself. From what Juice had told him about you, Kozik wasn’t exactly your type. He left that part out though and figured he’d let Kozik try and have his fun, not bothering to tell him that bit of information. With the basics covered, he downed the rest of his beer and stood. 

“There. Now you know everything, so let an old man get onto bed.” 

Kozik nodded, a victorious smile on his face as thought about how he would approach you tomorrow. He’d make it to where you’d have no choice but to enjoy his company. 

“Hey!” 

You turned around to find Kozik walking towards you and you turned back towards the counter to roll your eyes, both Chibs and Opie laughing at your reaction. 

“He doesn’t give it a rest does he?”

Kozik walked the rest of the way into the kitchen and up behind you, that flirtatious smile permanent on his face. 

“I got you something.” 

Turning towards him, you looked down and saw him holding a brightly colored yellow flower. 

“Saw this on my way back from downtown. Figured I’d grab one for you.” 

His smile was genuine as he looked at you but you grimaced as you heard Opie clowning on him. 

“What is this, kindergarten? You pickin’ flowers off the side of the road for your girlfriend now? Don’t act like we don’t know you snipped that from some old lady’s garden.”

Both him and Chibs laughed as you swatted at Opie’s shoulder, you turning back to Kozik and taking the flower from his hand with a smile. 

“Thank you, Kozik. It’s very nice. I love it.”

The blonde smiled brightly, stuffing his hands into his pockets. He didn’t really care what the others thought. He enjoyed having you around and with your brother gone as well as most of the other Sons you knew, he figured it couldn’t hurt to spend some time with you and get to know you. 

“Are you free tomorrow? I figured we could go out for coffee or something.”

Your smile came back and only made Kozik’s widen, you nodding as you grabbed a glass to put your flower in. 

“That’d be nice.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Opie and Chibs smoked together in silence as they watched your car pull back into the lot. Opie pulled his wallet up from the chain and opened it, pulling out a ten and laying it on the top of the table next to Chibs. 

“Ten bucks says he annoyed the shit out of her and she never wants to see him again.”

The Scotsman laughed and pulled out his wallet and money as well, taking a puff from his cigarette. 

“Ten bucks says the sneaky bastard charmed her into at least a second date.” 

“We’ll see.”

You parked the car and the both of you stepped out, smiles on both of your faces. You talked and laughed together as you walked up to the clubhouse entrance, Opie cursing under his breath as he realized Chibs might’ve been right. It wasn’t until you got close to the two other Sons that they were able to see the stained markings in the same color as your lipstick along Kozik’s neck and jaw. It was obvious that someone had tried to wipe it off but you hadn’t had such luck. 

“Goddamnit.”

Chibs laughed deep from his belly as Opie cursed again, snatching both bills up from the table and handing them over to Chibs as you started to walk back inside the clubhouse. Not before tossing a wink over to Kozik though.


End file.
